Team MidChilda: Dimension Police
by Zdood
Summary: Multicross, full summary inside. The TSAB monitors space and time. Logically, they'd know about other worlds. And naturally, chaos ensues whenever the TSAB and other worlds collide. Even moreso whenever Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate are involved.


Zdood presents:

Team Mid-Childa: Dimension Police

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot. Maybe.

AN: … And so I begin yet another story. Even though I have others waiting to be updated. Damn plot bunnies… anyways, welcome to my newest, and possibly oddest, fic yet- a multicross based around Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! Hope you enjoy it!

Full Summary: The TSAB monitors space and time for anomalies or criminals that threaten the dimensions, Lost Logia especially. Naturally, this means that they are aware of many different worlds, heroes, and villains in the vast dimensional sea. Normally, they do not intervene in other worlds' affairs unless an incident cannot be resolved by a given world's residents, or if an incident has great potential to affect Mid-Childa. But, shortly after the Scaglietti incident, with Hayate now in charge of an investigations unit, you can bet there's gonna be a hell of a lot more interventions than before!

And now, fanfic… SET-UP!

11

**Prologue: The Madness Begins**

11

Space is a vast place. Really vast. And the fact that the cosmos are constantly expanding ain't helping much in that regard. From the lands of Earth to the shores of Mid-Childa, there's plenty of stuff in-between, and a lot more goes on in there than one might think.

And Hayate, in her office as head of a recently-established investigations unit, was finding out just HOW much as she rifled through reports and information she'd received.

"Let's see… the Irken Empire just purged another planet in Sector 26913… that Darkstar thing was destroyed in Sector 191212551819, thank god… and the Biobliterator was obliterated in Sector 1811443 by that lombax…"

Hayate leaned back in her chair, "Phew… didn't think running a unit like this would entail all THIS. I didn't even think some of this stuff existed!" she exclaimed, "I mean, really, who'd have thought that things like those American Looney Tunes cartoons actually _existed_ somewhere out there?... I'd like to visit that world sometime, now that I think of it. That'd just be a laugh riot…" she smiled. "Just as long as I don't piss off the bunny, of course."

She then frowned and leaned forward again, steepling her fingers in front of herself on her desk. The Ace sighed, "Well, there doesn't seem to be a whole lot going on to deal with right now. The only thing to stop would be the Irken Empire, but as much as it annoys me, it would cause too much strain on our military forces to go into an all-out war with them, especially if they aren't attacking Mid-Childa. Doesn't change the fact that I want to see Nanoha give 'em a couple of Starlight Breakers to the face, though."

Just then, Rein flew in. "Ooh! Ooh! Hayate!"

"Hm? What is it, Rein?"

"I just got some info that the heroes of the Solana Galaxy are coming to Mid-Childa!"

"You mean the lombax and robot?"

"Yep!"

"But why are they coming here?"

"I dunno. Vacation, I guess?"

Hayate smiled again. "Well, regardless of why they're coming, I'd say they deserve a heroes' welcome for stopping the Biobliterator from turning the entire universe into that robot madman's robotic slaves. I think we have preparing to do!"

And with those preparations for a visit from the heroes of another galaxy, an era of multiversal crossing-overs began…

Not that anyone knew it yet.

11

Meanwhile… in the void of space…

11

"LAWRENCE! How much further to the nearest planet!-?"

"Quite some time still, sir. Until then, I suggest you let me serenade you with my rock music."

"LAAAAWWWWRRRREEEENNNNCCCCEEEE!"

11

**Prologue end**

11

AN: Well, the prologue's ended. And it looks like this Mega Crossover will begin with a Ratchet & Clank arc. And it shall be the first of many! As for how many different series will be crossed with… eh, beats me. The possibilities are damn near limitless. See if you can guess what each thing in the report Hayate was reading was referring to (aside from the Ratchet & Clank one, for obvious reasons).

Honestly, I don't know why someone hasn't thought of this idea before. I mean, the TSAB monitors SPACE AND TIME for crying out loud! You'd think it'd be easy crossover material… I mean, let's see… incident X happens on world Y and the TSAB sends mages to investigate as a precaution. Place your own words in the X and Y spots, and bam! Crossover plot achieved!

As for possible pairings… eh, it'll either be pairingless or a mix of hetero and yuri. Yes, yes, I know, Nanofate (Hayate optional), Sigmal, etc and whatnot. I suppose whether there'll be pairings or not and/or what those pairings will be is something I'll leave to you readers, and I'll act according to popular opinion. Hell, I may even set up a poll.

On a final note, knowledge of whatever's going to be crossed with is recommended, though not necessarily necessary. Though I suppose if you really need info on something you could just look it up on Google or Wikipedia or something…

Anyways, I digress. Read and review, doods! And fear not for this chapter's short length, for future chapters will be longer.

Later, doods!

11

_Fun Facts_: I didn't choose those sector numbers in the report randomly… see if you can decipher their meaning…

And yes, I named the fic after "Team America: World Police."


End file.
